moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Yhu Silverpetal
= History = ---- Early Life She was born to a wealthy Pandaren family on the Wandering Islands. Both of her parents were taught in the ways of a Tushui monk, as did her sister when she was of age. For the next few years she watched her sister train in the ways of the monk, and absolutely loved it. She could not wait until she could begin her training. On her 4th birthday, when she planned to start preparing to train as a monk, her parents were found dead. Who killed them was never known, even to this day. She was now then determined to become a master at the ways of the monk, like her parents once did. She trained ruthlessly for the next 10 years, hoping to be as good as her parents. On her 11th birthday, her sister graduated, becoming a skilled monk. She fought hard to become a greater monk, and on her 12th birthday she graduated as a great monk, hoping she would have made her parents proud. While heading home to her house to celebrate with her sister, she heard a scream in that direction. By the time she got there, her sister was gone. Unknown what happened, same as her parents, she decided it was time to leave the Wandering Island. She soon found her way off, eventually making her way to The Eastern Kingdoms. Exploring (Age 13) After traveling for weeks, she landed in southern Elwynn Forest. She wandered the woods, drawing pictures and making diary entries about the native fauna. Soon she came upon a human who she followed and reached Stormwind. She entered the city, tasting native foods and staying for the next couple months, where she met many nice and caring people. She eventually grew tired of it after her 6th month at the city and decided to leave and head north. After traveling for days and documenting everything she saw, she found another human stronghold. Although she could not enter, because of a giant wall that was built. She travelled for another day along the wall, until she found a traveler and learned the name of this settlement, Gilneas. She set up camp near the wall and stays for the next month, drawing and practicing her monk training. While sleeping her tent fell on top of her, as a big animal also came on top of her and starting clawing her, but before he could do much damage she grabbed her staff and beat it away. She quickly packed up and left to travel for a while, and eventually found out she was attacked by a Bear. For the next 5 months, she travelled between Stormwind, the Gilneas Wall and several small towns, wanting to learn many new things. After celebrating her 14th birthday with a new friend of hers, she heard news of the undead attacking all of Lordaeron. She quickly decided to help and headed towards where the reported attacks occurred so she could help any wounded. Assault of The Scourge (Age 14-17) The Expedition (Age 18-21) The Scourge Defense (Age 22-24) Exploring Once Again (Age 25-27) The Cataclysm (Age 28) Pandaria (Age 28-29) Exploring Draenar (Age 29) Time of Peace (Age 30) The Legion Returns (Age 30-31) (Present Day) When the battle horn called and the King of Stormwind rallied his soldiers, Yhu & Nerim were among them. They came to help heal any injured soldiers. While in the midst of battle, Yhu was grabbed by a demon and it began choking her. Nerim, seeing her sister is being killed, attacks the demon, who throws Yhu back towards the alliance army, making a giant cut down her arm. With one swipe of a hand, Nerim's neck was broken and she was lifeless on the battlefield. Yhu retreated to the ship slightly before Varian gave the official order, traumatized by what she saw. When the monster grabbed the ship when it was escaping, she flew to the one side of the ship, almost falling off. She luckily was able to grab the railing and pull herself up. She watched in horror as her King sacrificed his life to let the ship leave. = Personality = ---- Beliefs Strengths * Weaknesses * Quotes = Appearance = ---- Physical Description Titles *Wanderer = Relationships = ---- Companions Scarlet - Yhu has had Scarlet since five years old, and is a female red Dragon Turtle. She trained and loved her since they met, and began making a close bond Immediately. She is a kind and patient creature, who is very loyal to Yhu and goes with her almost everywhere, when not with her she is swimming in a lake or ocean waiting for Yhu to return. Family Nerim Silverpetal - The only sibling of Yhu, she was her idol and role model. She always looked up to be just like her sister and parents, who were trained in the ways of Tushui. They grew up like any normal family, fighting sometimes, although they got along great most of the time. They spent almost all the days together, except when Nerim went to train, then Yhu took care of her animals for the day. Ever since Nerim's disappearance, Yhu has been trying to find her while travelling. Friends Opena - Relationships = Possessions = ---- = Facts = ---- * Category:Characters Category:Pandaren Category:Monks Category:Stormwind Army Category:Stormwind Navy Category:Grand Alliance Navy Category:Medics Category:Alliance Military Category:Tushui